Mystery of the AniMorph
by Looney01
Summary: The Sailor Scouts are in their mysertious, and most dangerous jounrey when they encounter a strange human from outer space. Can they trust this hero?
1. The Start of it All

Mystery of the Ani-Morph

Chapter 1- The Start of it All

Discalimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters. I only own the character "Ani-Morph".

It was dark in the city- nothing but the sound of cars rushing through the streets and people who were walking around. The street lights lit up the town and most of the stores and buildings still had lights on. It was a very peaceful, quite night until something happend, something mysterious that occured in this city. Up in the sky, a strange object was flying right near the city. This aircraft was created by an alien race who wanted to do further studies on the planet as well as its inhabitents. The people of the ship were taking research on knowing what Earth has and if its supply of intelligence and energy could be useful for their own home world. Although their teachnology is advanced, no real infromation was discovered on their machines. The only way they could get more closers is if one of their people go down to Earth and get up close enclosuers on the people, life, and doings. Out of the many aliens, none of them wanted to volunteer this mission except for one person.

This person, named "Ani-Morph" is a memeber of a space clan called the "Ani-Morphus Clan", an ancient civilazation that dates back thousands of years before the galaxy was discovered by man. Like his people, Ani-Moprh had his powers by using the Morphus Stone, which grants him and his people the power of animal-maganisims shuch as changing body parts to any certain animal. The power of the Morphus Stone is not only important to him and his people, but proves that power does come from the rarest parts of any world. Unlike any space-venture however, he has not took sight of Earth and hasn't found anything predictable about it. Much of his past does revolve around this planet, but not much about it has been told or proved by anyone. When this alien race wanted to find more about Earth and what things are discovered, they pointed to Ani-Morph to help them out.

When everything was ready for his launch, the alien space commander gave him some infromation about Earth and what they wanted from him. "You must go down to Earth and get as much information as you can. Once you do that, report back to the ship and I will tell you what our next move is." With his mission being told, Ani-Morph was ready to launch himself to Earth and begin his journey to discovery, life, and even friendship...

His jounrey begins now.


	2. The Amazing and the Odd

Mystery of the Ani-Morph

Chapter 2- The Amazing and the Odd

Discalimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters. I only own the character "Ani-Morph".

Finally reaching his destination, Ani-Morph turned his arms into eagle wings and flew above the city. It was still dark, but there were pleanty of lights in the streets for him to get a good look at the buildings and scenery. He has discovered that the people use these buildings for home living and uses televison, raidos, and video games for entertainment. Books could also be use for entertainment and for studying about the world and history. There were also many diffrent kinds of food and refresments that people could eat and live on. To him however, the food was not very tasting. His keen senses tell him so and he has never ate a hotdog in his life or a pizza.

For about an hour, Ani-Morph traveld from destination to destination to observe the active life of humans and has discovered so much. What he didn't know however was that most people had secert identies or super hero powers and forms. The part in how he discovered this is mysterious. While exploring through a downtown park, he could hear a battle going on from the playground side. Wanting to know what was going on, he flew to the area and landed on a gap section of a nearby tree. He oberseved the battle and the suspects from a safe distance. What he discovered was a group of girls with super hero powers, outfits, and abilities. These groups of girls were known as the Sailor Scouts, or Sailor Senshis which is lead by Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus. They were attacking an evil person from another world called the Megaverse, who wants energy from the humans to unleash the Megaforce. With the battle now over, the Sailor Scouts triumphed with victiory. Something else however caught their attention. A purple cat named Luna, who is also a memeber of the Sailor Scouts, tells them that she is feeling more vibrations in the area and tells them to be on alert. With that said, the girls were on their guard. Nothing however could be seen.

Knowing that it was him they were suspecting, Ani-Morph quickly flapped his way out of the tree and flew high in the sky. After he left, the vibrations were gone. Even though it was gone, Luna still has suspnsions about who caused the vibrations and wondering who the mysterious person is. "Can we go home yet?" Sailor Moon asked while yawning. The rest of the girls looked at her with a serious look on their faces as they are trying to tell her this is no joke.

Back in space, Ani-Morph returned back to the alien's ship to give them updates on what he saw. The stories he told to them got them a lot to think about. The part about the Sailor Scouts didn't please the commander. "If they know about us and what we are up to, they are going to destory us! And I don't like destruction on our turff." Ani-Morph tried to calm him down. "Don't worry commander. I'll destory them for you if you want me to." The commander loved the idea, but Anim-Morph didn't know what more to say- he has never fought against anyone else in his life and is not really a person of violence. "I'll give you a few days to get rid of them. If I find out you haven't, it's going to be the end for you and them. Now get going!" The commander ordered. With that said, he raced back down to Earth.

Back in the city, the girls were now in their homes resting in for the night. Not everyone was asleep however. Luna still had weird vibrations in the air. She walked to the window and looked outside at the crystal clear moon. "I don't understand why I am having these vibrations," She said to herself. "I just think something else may be lurking about. Something even Serena doesn't know." It was then that a dark figure caught her eye. It was flying past the moon and looked like a man with ealge wings. Luna was shocked by this and tried to wake up Serena. "Serena! You must get up! There is something I need to show you!" Serena didn't budge. It was too late however, for when Luna got to the window the figure was gone. With a sigh of disapointment, she looked back at Serena and said, "I'll have to show her tommrow. Maybe it'll return." She turned her head back to the moon light.


End file.
